The present invention relates to a holding device. It particularly relates to a holding device for applicators, nail buffers, massagers and the like, having two (2) separate working surfaces.
In manicuring, the nails are buffed to provide them with a proper gloss. Preferably, the buffing operation is carried out by employing different polishing materials successively, starting with a comparatively coarse, abrading surface and finishing with a smooth surface. In practice, it has been found convenient and satisfactory to use two (2) buffing surfaces-one being finer than the other.
While individual buffing implements, each provided with a buffing element having a surface of a different degree of fineness can be used, this practice has proven to be inconvenient, and various devices have been developed to provide buffing implements having more than one (1) buffing surface or means for providing different buffing surfaces on the same implement. Such implements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 811,992; 893,004; 1,014,629; 1,134,088 and 3,706,316.
The 893,004 describes an implement whose opposing sides contain buffing cloths of different degrees of fineness. The implement is flexible and is inconvenient to use.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,316 describes an implement which can be disassembled and then reassembled to remove one buffing cloth and insert another.
The other patents show implements having two (2) separate buffing surfaces. These implements, however, require removal of and reinsertion of the handle when the user wishes to change from one buffing surface to another. Needless to say, this is inconvenient for the user.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved buffing device wherein the disadvantages of the prior devices are avoided.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved buffing device having two (2) buffing elements each of whose surfaces is of a different degree of fineness, which does not require removing or disassembling and reinserting or reassembling of components for use of the individual buffing surfaces.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved buffing device wherein the buffing surfaces are substantially rigidly supported.
Other features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the specification and drawings.